Love Train
by Oceanus22
Summary: Join on a crazy love train where nobody loves the person they are supposed to. Heart breaks and romances at every corner.. Ugh.. I suck at this. But please give it a shot.


Chapter 1

**A / N: Okay this is my first fic ever... so please be gentle. And please read and review. **

It was a Saturday morning. A loud phone ring woke up Emma from her dreams. She grunted and picked up her phone, "What's up?".

From the other side Ruby answered in a low voice, "Ems?..."

Emma let out a sigh, "Ruby... you know its Saturday right?"

Ruby chuckled slightly, "Yes Ems but do you know that you are forgetting your morning ritual and your royal highness is already here?"

Emma's eyes shot open in that instant, "Holy shit Rubes.. She is there already? For how long?"

"5 minutes and maybe 15 if I stall her"_,_Ruby replied.

Emma quickly got rid of her pj's and ran into the bathroom,"I love you Rubes..."

Emma was almost out of breath when she reached the diner. She opened the door with such a haste that she ran directly into the Mayor, spilling the hot coffee Regina was holding. Regina stumbled backwards a bit, before getting hold of the counter. Emma's mind was busy coming up with an apt apology or something that would get her out of the mess she just created, but nothing came out of her parted lips. She looked down at the coffee stain on the perfect gray power suit that Regina was wearing and let out a gasp. Emma's green eyes traveled upwards to meet Regina's chocolate brown eyes which were practically burning.

"Miss Swan !", Regina's voice was heard throughout the diner. And everybody stopped whatever they were doing.

"Reg.. Mills...Mayor.. Ms..." Emma bit her lip and took a deep breath before saying, "Mayor Mills... I am really umm sorry"

"_kudos Em.. what a nice way to start an apology" _her mind scolded.

Regina straightened her clothes a bit and looked back at Emma... "Oh.. No Miss Swan.. You are not sorry.. not yet.. but you will be.." and with that, she walked past Emma and out of the diner.

Emma closed her eyes as she heard the door close, rather loudly. Ruby, who was watching this from behind the counter quickly rushed to her.

"Ems.. you ok?"

Emma nodded slowly. Ruby took her hand and guided her to her favorite corner table. She made Emma sit and quickly got her a glass of water.

"So how is your weekend turning up to be Ems?" Ruby grinned.

Emma shot her a glare before taking a sip from the glass, her shoulders slouched and she rested her head on the table. "I am making it worse Ruby.. I want her to like me and look how that's going."

Ruby looked over her shoulder. Not seeing granny around and the customers now back to their normal, she slowly slid down on the chair opposite Emma. Taking Emma's hand in her own, she worked her most gentle, soothing voice, "Look Em.. its gonna be fine. You just need to make her see your other sides too.. "

Emma looked up, "aside from my clumsiness you mean.."

Ruby chuckled and nodded, "yesss Em and stop spilling stuff on her.. You know how she is about her attire". Ruby air quoted "attire".

Emma laughed. Sitting up in her chair."I don't know what happens to me Rubes.. She is just.."

Emma looked down, her mind racing. Trying to come up with words to describe how she felt just seeing a glimpse of the Mayor.. her perfect lips, deep brown eyes, her perfect suit hugging her body perfectly.. Emma rolled her eyes as she found herself using word _perfect_ a too many times. But thats who Regina was for her. Perfect in every aspect. Even in her flaws, temper everything. Emma let out a sigh.

Ruby, who was watching her friend closely, knew the look Emma had in her eyes. It made her heart ache slightly. She reached for Emma's hand and whispered, "You really like her that much?"

Emma looked up, meeting Ruby's sparkling green eyes with her own and gave her a soft smile.

"Then you have to do something Em.", Ruby said unconvincingly. Every cell in her body screamed against her words.

"Ruby Lucas! "

Ruby quickly got up and saw granny standing at the kitchen door with her hands on her hips and a stern look in her eyes.

"Em, I will be right back."

Ruby returned after 5 minutes carrying a hot cocoa for Emma. She grabbed 2 bear claws on her way. As she handed them to Emma, she saw a different look in Emma's eyes. A more determined look than the defeated one she had earlier.

"Rubes, I have a plan to get Madame Mayor's attention."

"Of course you do." Ruby sighed.

"Look.. How long it's been that I am wishing her good morning, smiling like an idiot everyday? About a month?"

Ruby nodded.

"Time to step it up a notch. I don't even know if she knows that I like you know... girls.. Maybe she is not getting that I am into her.. like way into her..."

Ruby chuckled, "Okay Ems, so what do you wanna do?"

Emma thought for a second. "hmm what if I like fake dated a chick in front of her? You know so she will know that I like girls.. and I am capable of dating and whatnot.."

Ruby folded her arms across her chest, "Ems that is wrong on so many levels.." she reasoned.

"yeah I know. I don't wanna lead a girl into you know.. a fake anything.. but I don't see any.."

Emma looked up at Ruby with a grin, "unless the girl knows... and she is in on the pretend dating.. what do you say Rubes.. You can help me.."

"wh... what?" And since her birth, Ruby was speechless for the very first time.

"Come on. I know it sounds crazy.. but its believable too.. she knows we are close and everyone in storybrooke knows about your _ahem_ dating history".

Ruby death glared Emma, "Is this how you ask for my help?"

Emma laughed, "Aww come on.. You know what I meant.. I love you Rubes... please... pwease..." Emma put on her best childish puppy eyed look.

Ruby huffed, "Fine ! So we are going to pretend we are dating to make Mayor fancy-pants all jealous and get all hot for you?"

Emma nodded crazily.

"This is crazy Em but if I do this, you will owe me.. big time.. !" Ruby gave up.

Emma got up and hugged Ruby tightly, "yes.. hell yes.."

"We will start tomorrow morning, okay? and I will be here on time. Speaking of time, shit, I am already late."

Emma quickly hugged Ruby again and hurried towards the door. "Cya later Rubes."

Ruby sighed and picked up Emma's empty cup. Staring deep into the cup she muttered to herself, "Why did I say yes.."

* * *

It was almost 8am on a quite Sunday morning and not too many people were ready to start the day yet. Only handful of people were in the diner having coffee and going through the newspaper or everyday gossip.

Ruby was taking order from a couple for breakfast as Emma walked in. She was wearing her signature red jacket, white shirt, black pants and matching leather boots. A golden strand of hair was loose on her neck. And Ruby was staring right at it and the patch of soft skin that was exposed just underneath them. Ruby cursed herself as she realized she was staring at Emma. She cleared her throat, and turned towards the couple and smiled, "I will be right back with your order." She then walked towards the kitchen and handed the order to granny. Coming back to the counter she found Emma sitting on the stool, "Hey girlfriend.. someone's eager.." Ruby said with a chuckle.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Hey Rubes.. I didn't get much sleep last night" Emma replied running her fingers through her golden locks..

Ruby handed her a cup of coffee from a fresh pot and smiled. Looking behind her at the clock she said, "Ems it's almost time."

Ruby could feel her heart beating in her chest in anticipation of what Emma was planning to do.

Emma smiled brightly as she looked at the clock and nodded.

And then.. many things happened at once.

With a sound of bell, the door opened and Regina walked in. From the corner of her eyes Emma knew Regina's eyes were looking straight at her. She got up slightly and grabbed ruby's top, pulling her close. Ruby's mind was going haywire as she saw the soft pink lips of Emma closing in on her and catching hers swiftly. Ruby couldn't move. But when she realized what was happening, she couldn't help but kiss back Emma softly. She made sure she wasn't letting out her real emotions and kept telling herself in her mind that this was just an act and Emma was her friend, her best friend. Her heart betrayed her thoughts and fluttered in her chest beautifully.

Regina stopped in her tracks as she saw the blond and the brunette lip locked. She felt her breath hitched in her throat. But she quickly pushed down the feeling of shock or whatever she felt. She walked in and took a seat at her regular table. She was sure that this didn't concern her at all and was none of her business. Miss Swan was of no importance in her life other than just a sheriff of her town and biological mother of her son. She didn't matter to Regina as almost everybody from this town didn't either.. or did she?

While all of this was happening, a set of blue eyes were staring right at Emma and Ruby from the corner table of the diner. They were staring at the look Ruby had when Emma closed the distance between her and Ruby's lips. And they stared angrily at Emma who had the audacity to kiss Ruby.

She simply rose from her chair and left the diner.


End file.
